El del espejo
by Noches de insomnio
Summary: Booth np se arriesga a declararse a Bones afuera del Hoover. Ambos salen a puntos equidistantes del mundo y Bones regresa al carrito de agua despues de un año para enterarse de una devastadora noticia
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia... Booth, jamás se le declaró a Brennan frente al Hoover.

 _El del Espejo_

Brennan se había pasado la última semana a su lado, desde que entró a pabellón, entró con él de la mano y fue ahí cuando todos sus sentidos estaban en máxima potencia por el estres de la operación, que la mano cálida de la antropóloga le confirmo, aquello que jamás quiso verbalizar, aquello que era tabú, la línea que impuso entre ellos no podría ser jamás sobrepasada, solo porque él la creó fuera de ellos, encerrándolos en una burbuja, y no entre ellos como debía haber sido… Simplemente la amaba.

El sueño fue tan vívido, tan real, que entre sus manos no supo más que creerlo verdad, un bar, sus dueños, el asesinato, ellos haciendo el amor en la cama de su apartamento, besando era delicia de piel y luego ella simplemente le decía que lo amaba y que ambos tendrían un hijo. No era la primera vez que sentía completo, esa sanción la tuvo cuando su hijo Parker, estuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, lo de ahora era distinto, pensó que tal vez nada más que ella y su compañía podían llevarlo incluso a la expiación divina. Pero tuvo que despertar… Aunque se resistió en un comienzo, no quería dejar de abrazar y besar a Huesos… Y luego al abrir los ojos y ver ese hermoso color turquesa, reafirmo lo que ya sabía, desde antes de despertar en esa cama de hospital, de antes del sueño, desde antes que ella le pidiera ser el padre de hijo

– _**Te amo… Vamos a tener un hijo –**_ fueron las escuetas palabras y Brennan no pudo evitar sentir el peso de la culpa, los ojos de ese hombre eran felicidad pura… y era causada por ella, jamás fue buena leyendo los sentimientos de los demás, pero los de Booth, eran un libro abierto para ella, como si ella misma se pudiera sentar a escribir los largos trazos del alma de su compañero

– _**Booth...**_

Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera el año en cuestión, un año desde que ella le pidió ser el padre de hijo, desde que el entró en aquel pabellón con la incertidumbre de volverse a levantar de la cama y ahí estaban, una vez más en la consulta del crio.

Un libro escrito a base de ellos, un libro que muy vagamente planteaba que si ambos agentes, se daban un beso libremente, el caudal sostenido por los últimos cinco años de trabajo, se desbordaría en pasión absoluta, pero no, el pobre psicólogo estaba tan apenado y decepcionado, toda su teoría se había ido por la borda en menos de una sesión, eso era un record hasta para los agentes que estaban ahí sentados y las palabras salieron del chico

– _**Uno de los dos dará el primer paso… Debe ser usted, agente Booth, es usted el apostador… Sé que lo hará –**_ y así fue que salieron del Hoover, así fue que como si nada hubiera pasado se tomaron de la mano, en las escaleras, se miraron profundamente, como queriendo saber lo que el otro pensaba y Booth, pues él hablo

– _**¡He!, pues yo Huesos… Yo… -**_ Ella lo observó con detenimiento y le lanzó una sonrisa - _**¡Hey!, no me mires así, vamos a celebrar que el crio no podrá publicar –**_ ambos rieron y abrazaron al bajar la escalinata.

Las palabras del pequeño Sweets, habían mellado su conciencia, hasta ahora tranquila. Fue una noche tranquila como siempre, unos tragos, unas risas y luego fue a dejar a su compañera, la dejó en la puerta como muchas veces antes y se despidió, un beso muy sensual, un beso en la comisura del labio y luego se fue.

Domingo por la mañana, su reloj interno le hizo abrir los ojos, demasiado temprano para su gusto, miró al techo del apartamento, como si no hubiera obra de arte, con mayor perfección y luego las palabras de Lance, se quedaron en su cabeza nuevamente, revotando

– _**Eres el apostador, será usted agente Booth –**_ ¡ja!, el apostador, dejó ese mundo el mismo día que conoció a Huesos, el mismo día que le confesó su problemas con las apuestas, el mismo día que ella lo había dejado parado afuera del bar, ¿Cómo iba a apostar, sin saberse ganador?, Huesos era una mujer compleja, por eso muy difícil, si Sullivan pudo tenerla de forma completa, porque al primer gaje de compromiso, ella simplemente prefirió seguir con su vida, muy alejada de el y para su fortuna, más cerca del mismo.

Se paró de la cama y fue directo al baño, sacó su crema para afeitar y pasó la rasuradora, nada era distinto aquel día, nada… Hasta que se miró de frente al espejo, ya no era el joven de hace años, que perseguía terroristas en lugares remotos, su cara se había endurecido, sus facciones habían cambiado, sus ojos ya no reflejaban la esperanza de nuevos días… Y el sentimiento fue aun, cuando no escuchó a nadie, no habrá un buenos días, ni habrá un cuídate o un té extrañaré, ¿Qué hizo con su vida?.

 _Te ves al espejo, te ríes de ti,  
Vives bajo el pellejo de ese maniquí,  
Que se va haciendo viejo,  
Ignorando que es lo que hace aquí._

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, no podía pensar de esa forma, tenía un hermoso hijo, un trabajo que amaba por sobre muchas cosas, atrapar a los malos, era su vida y porque no decir que tenía una linda familia y hermosos amigos, principalmente en el laboratorio y el FBI y por sobre todo su compañera… Temperance Huesos Brennan… Aunque lo negara… Algo faltaba.

 _Te pones camisa y el vaquero de ayer  
Sales siempre de prisa al amanecer  
Sacudiendo cenizas  
De tiempos que no van a volver_

Como nunca esa mañana, añoró el poco tiempo que vivió con Rebeca, el poco tiempo que pudo compartir con su familia recién formada, hasta antes que se le ocurriera la bendita idea de proponerle matrimonio a la madre de hijo, realmente él la amó, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tanto. Quiso rememorar esos bellos momentos, cuando llegaba a esa habitación, Rebeca estaba hermosa con un par de meses de embarazo y él, se lanzaba de picada a la cama, a besar a su mujer y hablarle bajito al pequeño Booth, pero nada de eso fue verdad, nada de eso perduró en el tiempo, nada se podría cambiar y él estaba solo, fue como si una pequeña nube negra se posara por sobre su cabeza… Basta se repitió, tomó su chaqueta y salió a desayunar, tal vez el aire frio le cambiara el pesimismo esa mañana.

 _Tan ruin y tan desamparado  
Tan solo y tan minimizado._

Más soledad y ya no estaba soportando, llamó a sus amigos del FBI, todos estaban en casa junto a sus familias, haciendo barbacoas y crio de Sweets, se había ido por el fin de semana con Deisy a conocer a sus suegros, Cam, su querida amiga, estaba ocupada ayudando a Michell a mudarse a la facultad, Parker de viaje con su madre y el novio de esta… y por ultimo Huesos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y por momentos pensó que la vida era bella, marcó el número y esperó

– _**En estos momentos no puedo contestar, estoy saliendo de la ciudad a una excavación, vuelvo el lunes –**_ tendría que haberse esperado algo así… Se fue a sentar al sofá de la sala, vería algo de televisión. __

Lunes… Sonó el despertador y el simplemente lo apagó, realmente quería seguir en la inconciencia del sueño, no saber nada y no querer a nadie… Pero pronto un golpe fuerte a su memoria lo derribó, tenía que estar temprano en la oficina, tenía una reunión con Hacker, se levantó como pudo, buscó su traje, se vistió, vio la hora

– _**Maldición –**_ poco más de cuarenta minutos de atraso.

Martes… Nuevamente no quería salir de aquel sueño, para él era la continuación de la hermosa vida que tuvo, hace ya un año atrás, llegaría tarde nuevamente.

Miércoles…

\- _**¿Tarde agente Booth? –**_ Dios, porque lo castigaban así, tenía cita con Lance y no quería estar ahí… Solo correr al laboratorio, llevaba poco más de una semana sin casos y extrañaba a Huesos.

Jueves… Se resignó, ya no buscaba salir temprano, ajustaba su corbata y su cinturón, sonrisas coquetas de parte de algunas secretarias y más vacio… y si solo le hiciera caso a Sweets y simplemente apostara…

Viernes… Por fin un caso… pero no necesitaba la ayuda del Jeffersonnian, no había vínculo con ellos, solo fueron dos chicos que querían hacerse los valientes y saltaron de un coche, un murió y el otro estaba grave, nada fuera de lo común… El fin de semana, se venía sin Parker y que más daba, la pasaría viendo la TV y bebiendo cerveza.

 _Un taxi en la esquina un pan con jamón  
Sigues la disciplina del escalafón  
Campeón de la rutina de ser solo otro más del montón…  
Corbata suicida chaqueta marrón ya metiste la vida en el calefón, pones sal a la herida  
Y algunas tachuelas al colchón._

 _ **\- Hola Huesos… ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?... ahh, bueno… Diviértete con Max y Russ –**_ colgó el teléfono, nuevamente la rutina de los feriados anteriores, nada que hacer, nada por lo que vivir, nada a quien hacer reír… Maldito Sweets, que metió esa idea de apostar a su vida, él era un hombre fuerte, llevaba cinco años trabajando con la Doctora Brennan, donde su relación se basaba en la mutua confianza, en una amistad en su grado más puro y desinteresado y sin embargo, el chico le había hecho plantearse que pasaría si ellos formaban una relación, más allá de lo profesional, él sabía que la amaba… Pero el supuesto es así, que Booth ame a Brennan, no significa que Brennan ame a Booth, simple y conciso… Simple y tormentoso, más aun cuando se encontraba en ese abismo de soledad insoluto. Sentía que sus manos estaban atadas, sabía que era libre de hacer y disponer de todo a su alrededor, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía

– _**Tal vez, Huesos nunca me lo perdone.**_

 _Tan hippie y tan encarcelado  
Tan libre y tan disciplinado…_

 _ **\- Buenos días Agente Booth –**_ como hace muchos años, no se sentía tan asustado, frente a él, se encontraba una misiva, nuevamente el ejército solicitaba sus conocimientos y era requerido al frente… En Afganistán, no quería ir, su vida estaba aquí en DC, había echado raíces… Tenía… Realmente no tenía nada, su hijo se iba prontamente a Inglaterra con su madre y él, estaba solo

– _**Acepto –**_ dentro de la carta se encontraba los pasajes y las fechas… El soldado se paró de su asiento y camino a la puerta del Dinner, él sonrió, lo único que extrañaría serían esos ojos turquesa que tanto amaba, este sería su último caso.

 _Nadie te hará un homenaje  
Cuando mueras un lunes por la tarde…_

 _ **\- Booth, me han solicitado a las Molukas… Pero he… -**_ el simplemente no la dejó continuar, sólo le mostró el documento que tenía sobre la mesa

– _**Me iré el fin de semana, un año –**_ La mujer bajó la mirada y tomó su mano

– _**Sólo… No te hagas el héroe –**_ dijo, para luego salir del local y aventurarse a las calles… __

 _Nadie se acuerda de nadie  
Y menos de un tipo tan cobarde._

 _¿Me estas oyendo tú el del espejo?  
Aunque no estamos ya pa' consejos…_

No tuvo tiempo de nada, terminaron el caso como siempre, con éxito y capturando al asesino, ella besándolo, el retrocediendo, ella llorando y él huyendo.

Todos se habían ido a despedir, amigos de FBI, chicos del laboratorio, todos, menos Huesos

\- _**¿Y huesos? –**_ Preguntó y Ángela le entregó un sobre y respondió

– _**Partió ayer a las Molukas, me pidió que te diera esto.**_

 _Ya soy el idiota que abordo en cuestión una simple pelota  
De la situación que rebota y rebota._

 _Con tal de no abrazar la tensión_

El idiota redomado del mundo, como diría uno de los internos de Tempe, ella lo amaba y el retrocedió. Ya estaba sobre el avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo y no fue capaz de verla nuevamente y decirle que todo fue un error, que él la amaba y que no se podían ir de esa forma, recordó las palabras de Ángela

– _**No la abras, si no estás listo para apostar por ella**_ _–_ Estaba listo, pero el tiempo se aplazó por su estupidez.

 _Planeando la huida de la libertad  
Se me ha ido la vida sin la voluntad_

 _Por faquir y suicida  
Soy solo un pen de la sociedad…_

Tomó la carta y la leyó, una, dos y tres veces y no pudo más, lloró amargamente, lloró por todas esas veces que la vio en brazos de otro y que no fue capaz de apostar por un futuro con ella, sacó el amargo sabor de su boca, pensando en la última frase de la carta

– _**En un año, frente al espejo de agua.**_

 _Tal dócil y tan vulnerable  
Tan débil y tan olvidable_

Lo cumpliría, no se haría el héroe… En un año, volvería ser el jugador… Apostaría por ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

_El del Espejo II_

 _ **¡Entonces, hay que celebrar! –**_ _Dijo Booth, como era costumbre una vez que acababan con el caso, ella lo miró por millonésima vez y no pudo evitar recordar que había dicho Sweets aquel día en el Hoover, ¿Por qué era acaso Booth el responsable de cruzar la línea que ella misma había impuesto entre ambos?, ¿Por qué era solamente Booth, el que tenía que apostar por una vida en conjunto?... Le carcomían los dientes y sentía que su voz se cortaba_

– _**Si, tienes razón, vamos por una cerveza –**_ _Miró a sus compañeros y todos negaron, internamente les agradecía ese momento de paz y tranquilidad que ambos tendrían, ni siquiera Ángela había puesto problemas… Simplemente los dejó ir._

 _Bebieron como nunca, levantando las botellas, una tras otra iban quedando sobre la mesa del bar, sonrieron y ella lo tomó de la mano, él sonrió y retirando la mano de forma sutil, volvió a tomar la cerveza_

– _**Vamos Huesos –**_ _suspiraron, sabiendo que la noche ya debía acabar_

 _-_ _ **¿Vamos caminando? –**_ _Él quiso negar, pero ante el rostro de la antropóloga solo le consintió su pequeño capricho_

– _**Está bien, nena consentida –**_ _caminaron por unos minutos, el departamento de Brennan se encontraba a solo unas cuadras del Padres Fundadores y ella se debatía entre hablar y dejar fluir toda aquella maquinaria que se comenzó a funcionar desde los días que pasó a su lado en la operación._

 _ **\- Booth… Te amo –**_ _Soltó sin anestesia, antes los ojos cafés que la escrutaban incrédulos_

– _**Huesos… Yo… -**_ _Ella tomó la fortaleza que jamás hubo de tener en el pasado y tomándolo por la solapas, lo besó desesperadamente, la sensación de pertenencia, de sutil y elegante necesidad lo abrumó, intentado no hacer daño, retrocedió un par de pasos y negó –_ _ **No puedo Huesos… Ya no sé cómo vivir, te haría daño –**_ _Sweets y Cam se lo habían advertido, si quería tras Brennan, debía ser cauteloso, un paso en falso y todo el terreno que gano en años a su lado se iría al ¡carajo señores!, realmente él aún no estaba listo para dejar su soledad, la amaba y fue ahí cuando vio la muralla que comenzaba a erguirse en el interior de su amiga_

– _**Tienes razón Booth, no resultaría –**_ _el negó, quería decirle que diera tiempo, que solo eso necesitaba, pero ella no lo dejó continuar –_ _ **Te vas pronto, sólo no te hagas el héroe –**_ _dio media vuelta y dejó a un derrotado agente en la puerta de su apartamento._

Los siguientes días luego del rechazo absoluto de su amigo se las pasó pensando, ella no quería ir a las Molukas, a estas alturas le interesaba un maldito pepino si el eslabón perdido se encontraba ahí o si nunca existió, ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrar su eslabón perdido, su corazón que una vez más fue roto en mil pedazos por alguien que le prometió nunca hacerlo, Temperance Brennan sabía que Booth sería el único amor de su vida, así que con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba en las venas, dirigió sus pasos al único lugar que jamás pensó en volver… No por lo menos desde hace un año.

 _ **Cariño, hoy se va –**_ Ángela Montenegro era su mayor soporte en esos momentos, ella sabía del rechazo de Booth, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiso hacer juicio, sabía que ambos podían llegar a ser tan obstinados… cabezotas

– _**No iré Angie, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –**_ la artista suspiró, iba a ser imposible que le convenciera de ir a despedir a su amor, pero en fin, tomó su cartera y emprendió la salida – _**Ángela –**_ la mujer se volteó con la esperanza que su amiga hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero solo la vio garabatear algo en un papel, meterlo a un sobre y dárselo – _**Entrégaselo por favor… Dile que si cambia de opinión que lo lea… -**_ estaba segura a lo que se refería Brennan, talvez agregaría un poco de condimento y haría que el hombre fuera por ella – _**Una cosa más –**_ Dijo la antropóloga, tocando su estómago – _**Si pregunta por mí, dile que viajé ayer a las Molucas –**_ y con ello daba por cerrado el tema.

 **Diez meses después**

 _ **¡Dios, porque no nos avisó! –**_ Camile Saroyan, corría por los pasillos del Providence Health System hospital, una de sus mejores amigas había entrado en labor de parto, prácticamente todo el Jeffersonian se había puesto en paro al enterarse de tamaña noticia, al llegar a la habitación indicada, escucho la voz tan característica de otra de sus amigas

– _**¡Vamos una más! –**_ Abrió la puerta y pudo ver pequeño milagro que comenzaba a llorar, mientras que Ángela tomaba la mano de Brennan

– _**Es una hermosa niña –**_ Dijo la genecobstetra, quien envolvía a la niña y la entregaba en manos de su madre. __

 _Es pronto para comprender..._

Temperance Brennan la mujer más dura de la antropología forense a nivel mundial, lloraba como una magdalena, con su hija en los brazos, el pecho se le inflaba de tanta felicidad, los ojitos de la pequeña aun entelados, su pequeña nariz respingada como la de ella, y ese pelo claro como el de su padre, por todos los cielos, si es que existía Dios, ahí estaba la prueba de grandeza.

 _Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez…_

 _Que escuches hoy mi voz,_

El día que Booth, tomó el avión a Afganistán, ella se inseminó, no supo realmente porque lo hizo, no sabía a ciencia cierta, porque eligió el mismo donante, esa respuesta vino una mañana, con el primer mareo y la primera visita al baño, ahí frente al espejo, cuando vio su rostro, con las ojeras por el piso y su cara aun verde por las arcadas que le provocaba cualquier aroma lo supo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una parte de Booth, algo que fuera de ambos, algo que no importaba cuanto tiempo se demorara el agente en regresar, era un pedacito de él y ella lo amaría por sobre todo.

 _Que tanto te cantó…_

 _Los meses que tú fuiste yo._

Cada mañana al despertar se miraba en el espejo y pensaba que diría cuando viera su vientre abultado o cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera en la fuente con un hijo/a en los brazos, ¿sería capaz de reconocerse en ese pequeño bultito? o ¿pensaría que ella se cansó de esperarlo?. Desechó esos pensamientos y se permitió ser una humana normal por aquello nueve largos meses, comenzó con la rutina de fotografiar su matriz una vez al día, así ella misma años más tarde podría repetir la felicidad de ver crecer a su hijo/a dentro de sí. Dulcemente tomó la tarea de cantar cada noche, cantaba para que él donde estuviera siguiera con vida y para que la vida que crecía dentro de ella descansara – _**Y es que te quiero tanto… Te quiero tanto –**_ Terminaba con la última estrofa de la canción y a la mañana siguiente nuevamente esa hermosa fotografía.

 __Es pronto para comprender,  
la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver...

Ahora, nueve meses más tarde ya estaba en casa, con el cálido bulto de felicidad en sus brazos, el cuarto de huéspedes, donde solía quedarse Booth, ahora era una encantadora pieza para bebe, nubes pintada en el techo, paredes con huesos, regalo de su casi hermana Ángela, una cuna en el centro y un closet lleno de regalos y artículos para la pequeña Booth. Un secreto a voces por cierto, aunque solo Cam y Ángela sabían de la inseminación, medio FBI y Jeffersonian apostaban porque el padre era el agente y nadie se creía eso de que ellos no eran más que compañeros, nunca quiso desmentir los hechos, ya se encargaría Seeley, si lo creía necesario o lo afirmaría si también lo estimaba conveniente, pero ahora lo importante era su hermosa Christine. Los balbuceos que indicaban que pronto un grito se escucharía en la estancia, la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se sentó a dar pecho a la niña.

 _Si lloras cantaré,  
si sufres te hablaré,  
si mueres moriré también…_

Era la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que lloraba de felicidad, jamás pensó que ver crecer una vida en sus entrañas y luego sostenerla en las manos iba a ser la prueba más fascinante de su vida

– _**Sabes hermosa, creo que el único que podría sobrepasar el amor que te tengo… Es tu padre –**_ la miró cerrar sus pequeños ojos y entrar en un sueño profundo, ella se preocuparía de que supiera de donde venía, quien era su noble padre, aunque ese hombre no la quisiera a ella, ya mañana visitaría el apartamento de su padre – _**Iremos a limpiar un poco y a dejarle una sorpresa… Solo faltan dos meses para el regrese.**_

 _Si te cuentan que lloré... Cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener, porque te quiero tanto._

 **Casi dos meses después**

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del apartamento de Seeley Booth, sus cosas estaban casi intactas, un poco de polvo sobre los muebles, pero cada una de sus fotografías estaban ahí, cada uno de sus recuerdos estaban ahí, solo faltaba esa fotografía suya, donde ambos estaban en la fuente de agua, se la había llevado con él.

 _Es pronto para comprender… (es pronto para comprender)_

Mientras que limpiaba y grababa en su memoria aquel pequeño, pero acogedor apartamento, sintió unos pasos, una llave en la puerta y su corazón se aceleró, ¿acaso había adelantado su retorno?, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y espero paciente al lado de su hija, que la puerta se abriera, pero no era el agente, era Parker, un niño que ella adoraba y que envuelto en llanto se lanzó sobre ella, sobresaltado a la mujer que ingresaba tras él

 _ **\- ¿Rebeca?... ¿Qué pasa? –**_ La antropóloga pregunto, mientras que intentaba analizar la expresión plañidera de la rubia

\- _**¿Doctora que hace aquí? –**_ La mujer más que enojada, se sentía sorprendida, ella había sido la confidente de Booth, ella fue la que lo calmó aquella noche, donde el mismo se confesó a su ex, donde el mismo dijo que había rechazado a Huesos por su temor y por no hacerle daño a ella, Rebeca no daba crédito al pequeño bulto al lado de la antropóloga

– _**Tenía las llaves y quería arreglar un poco antes de su llegada –**_ La rubia se enterneció y comenzó a llorar, casi a la par con su hijo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte

– _**Supongo que esta belleza es… Es igual a Seeley –**_ dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la pequeña - _**¿Ustedes?... –**_ la escritora negó, aunque con el tiempo sabía de debía explicarle a la mujer y a Parker, como se habían dado las cosas, ahora no era el momento, el niño se apretó con más fuerza a su regazo

– _**Doctora Huesos, él ya no vendrá.**_

 _Verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel…_

 _ **Mi papá ya no regresará –**_ Ya no regresará, ya no regresará, las palabras dichas por el pequeño niño, la hicieron reaccionar con lágrimas gruesas

\- _**¿Rebeca? –**_ dijo con temor, mientras esta le extendía una misiva de la armada de USA, con temor la extendió en sus manos y leyó en voz alta, aunque las palabras resonaban más que nada en corazón – _**La armada de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, lamenta informar el deceso en combate del Sargento mayor de comando Seeley Joseph Booth, sus restos serán repatriados… -**_ y no pudo seguir leyendo, solo dejó caer la misiva, tomó a su hija y salió de aquel apartamento, caminó por las calles llegando al espejo de agua y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

 _Por qué un amanecer, sin nada que perder,  
es muy difícil de entender._

Abrazó fuertemente a su hija, ya no habría un futuro para ellos tres, ya no habría nadie para que defendiera su espalda, ya no existían esos ojos cafés que ella amaba dulcemente, su hija ya no tendría el placer de escuchar las bromas que ese hombre decía muchas veces sin pensar, o así lo quería creer, Booth ya no podría ver crecer a Parker, ni mucho menos a su pequeña Christine, no le cantaría, ni podría contarle un cuento antes de dormir, no podría consentirla. Miró al espejo de agua y se maldijo, si tan solo hubiera ido ese día a despedirlo al aeropuerto, tal vez hubiera podido convencerlo de no viajar y ahora… Y ahora… Solo abrazó a su hija y caminó hasta su hogar.

 _Si te cuentan que lloré... Cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener, porque te quiero tanto (porque te quiero tanto) porque te quiero tanto._

Gracias a Rebeca, se pudo enterar que el cuerpo seria repatriado en las próximas semanas, la guerra se había intensificado en aquel lugar y a los pocos soldados que quedaban con vida, le había costado enviar los restos de sus compañeros

– _**Ángela ¿puedes cuidar a Christine un par de horas? –**_ Le había dicho a su amiga vía telefónica, a penas esta llegó a su casa, ella salió en silencio, llegó hasta una florería cerca del instituto y compró unos narcisos amarillos, se dirigió una vez más al lado del puesto de café y en los pies de la fuente dejó el ramo de flores – _**Sabes… Se que físicamente no pudiste venir… Se que talvez le estoy hablando al universo, se que talvez no me escuches, pero necesito decirlo, tienes una hermosa hija, se llama Christine, tiene tu cabello y tu mentón… -**_ se detuvo por unos instantes y lloró, esta vez de pena, de rabia y frustración, ¿Por qué un hombre noble y bueno tenía que morir?, si no era el cosmos, Dios trabaja de una forma abominable, llevándose a las buenas y caritativas almas y dejando a los malos, calló de rodillas, no solo su cuerpo pesaba, si no que su alma, su corazón que se atrevió por fin a amar y que ahora lo poco que le quedaba se había sido arrebatado.

 _Como el mar a su verano,  
como el dolor a su amigo el engaño. Como el sol… Cuando abrió (en mi ventana)  
que hoy nació una flor_.

 **Días despues, Funeral del Sargento.**

Regaba en su mente a su hija, que le diera unos días, para volver a caminar, para volver a ser ella, para que el dolor por la pérdida de su padre se fuera pronto y pudiera enfocarse en lo que aún le quedaba, la pequeña Christine. Rebeca se encontraba sentada en el palco de los familiares, mientras que ella miraba desde una distancia prudente, la rubia mujer la admiró, sabía que ella no merecía estar sentada ahí al lado del cajón de Seely, sabía que la única que debía ocupar ese lugar y cargar la bandera de honor del ejercito era la doctora, así que con pasos dolorosos, la trajo al palco, ante la mirada escrutadora de varios, el funeral fue largo, aquel hombre tenía mucho enemigos, pero también muchos amigos y gente que le admiraba, estaban ahí todos, Cam, Jack, Ángela, Wendel, Vicent, Sweets, Arastoo, Deisy, Michelle, Jared, Pops, amigos del FBI, del jockey, padres de la escuela de Parker, militares y altos mandos del gobierno, también Zack, que miraba desde lejos. Cada uno habló, cada uno dijo lo grande que era el hombre y luego comenzaron las trompetas a dar el último adiós, mientras dos soldados de menor rango doblaban la bandera que había sido la última cubierta en su sepelio, el General del ejército, de un apellido extraño quiso cerrar la despedida

– _**Y es por su valentía y desempeño en el campo, que se le otorga el rango de Sargento Mayor del Ejército, al mártir Seeley Josepth Booth –**_ El hombre de cabello cano, se acercó a Rebeca, quien negó rotundamente la medalla y le dio paso a la doctora Temperance Brennan, ahora sí, no haría duda, nadie podría negar que Huesos y el agente Booth tenían una conexión única.

 _Si te cuentan que lloré... Cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener, porque te quiero tanto, porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto..._


	3. Chapter 3

_El del Espejo III_

Desde el funeral del Sargento Mayor Seeley Booth, habían pasado ya cinco años.

El FBI se había encargado de reemplazar al condecorado agente con el novato agente Aubrey, quien se había hecho muy cercano a una de las nuevas internas del Jeferssonian. Cam estaba comprometida con Arastoo, quien ya había obtenido su doctorado. Rebeca y Parker se radicaron en Inglaterra y eran visitados regularmente por la doctora y su hija. Ángela ya era una técnico y artista destacada en ambos medios, Jack como siempre seguía investigando sus queridos insectos y con sus experimentos raros, aunque estos se detuvieron por un tiempo, debido a una explosión de una bomba que lo dejó postrado en una silla de ruedas por más de medio año. Lance fue una de las grandes pérdidas en el caso del Heredero de J. Edgar Hoover, había dejado descendencia junto a Deisy, el pequeño Seeley era el sol de todos.

Por su lado la Doctora había seguido su senda, se había centrado en dos de los tres amores de su vida que le quedaron, por un lado su hija, a la cual Pops se había encargado de dar el apellido de su padre y un abogado cercano a la familia Cantiléver se encargó de los trámites correspondientes. Continuó escribiendo libros e iba ya por el septimo donde el único gran héroe era el agente Andy Lister, quien seguía vivo en sus más hermosos recuerdos con el rostro de Booth. Su trabajo como antropóloga era reconocido hasta en el más remoto rincón de la tierra así que viajaba constantemente, su vida había cambiado…

La única gran constante, eran esas tres visitas al espejo de agua cada año y el ramo de narcisos… En el cumpleaños de ella, en el de su hija y en el aniversario de su fallida junta.

 _Vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños,_

 _Y en mi mesa habrá dos platos,_

 _Aunque sepa que esta vez tu no vendrás,_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño! –**_ Ángela ingresaba con un pastel en las manos, uno deliciosamente horneado con chocolate y fresas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Su amiga se había preocupado de recordarle las fechas importantes, recordarle que no estaba sola y que fuera como fuera Booth seguía vivo en su corazón – _**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David… -**_ Los internos y Aubrey entonaban a todo pulmón, de sus ojos salían gotas de alegría, con los años se volvió tradición celebrar de esa forma, al final eran una gran y hermosa familia. – _**Gracias Angie, al final se que siempre puedo contar contigo y por eso necesito un favor... Te puedes quedar una semana con Christine?–**_ Ángela quedó un poco incomoda por la pregunta, no porque fuera tedioso cuidar a pequeña mejor amiga de su hijo, solo le extraño que Brennan quisiera dejar a su hija por esos días - _**¿Brenn está todo bien?, no me molesta, es solo… -**_ La antropóloga negó y abrazó a su amiga – _**Solo necesito unos días haré un viaje y Max no se puede quedar con ella. Donde voy, no es un lugar apropiado para mi pequeña.**_

 _Solo quiero de regalo, dar la vuelta al calendario…_

Aquella tarde se haría un regalo, deseaba ver su tumba, deseaba dejarlo ir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba miraba el rostro de su hija y se negaba a olvidar. Llegó hasta la tumba, ella se encargó de poner una de sus fotos, para que nadie que fuere hasta ahí pudiera olvidar el rostro de un hombre tan valioso, se sentó a hablar, se sentó a sentirlo cerca

– _**Sabes Booth, hoy cumplo un año más, hoy deseo nuevamente creer que es un error y que en cualquier momento llagarás a mi oficina y dirás… ¡Huesos tenemos un caso! –**_ sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia, odiaba cuando le decía así, detestaba ese apodo que con el tiempo terminó amando – _**Y yo diría de vuelta, ¡No me digas así! Y tomaría mi equipo y te seguiría a la SUV, tú dirías algo para fastidiarme como era tu costumbre y yo te respondería con datos científicos y tú arrugarías tu frente o simplemente moverías la cabeza de lado a lado –**_ tocó la lápida y lloró, golpeó el suelo y un arranque de rabia salió desde sus entrañas – _**Te lo dije ¡Te lo pedí! ¡No te hagas el héroe! -**_ Deseo con la fuerza del corazón y del universo que el tiempo comenzara a retroceder, era ilógico y hasta absurdo pensarlo siquiera, pero era la forma que tenía de rebelarse antes las injusticias que ella presenciaba, su cuerpo cayó lentamente sobre la tumba del hombre y sus ojos se cerraron. __

_Para que estos años pasen hacia tras._

El tiempo era efímero, la concepción del tiempo era una creación del ser humano para cuantificar la vida, para cuantificar el paso de los años que pesaban en el cuerpo que cada día se volvía más pesado, el tiempo no existía, es más el tiempo como concepto era casi imposible de definir y aun así sentía que se le iba de las manos. En estos cinco años, pudo de una u otra manera coquetear con algunos hombres, pero todo quedaba en eso, ellos no eran su tenaz ex compañero de labores, ellos no le podrían hacer romper la leyes de la física con el contacto de sus cuerpos, ellos jamás serían el padre que escogió para su hija, así que un intento desesperado, tomó un avión, un avión que surcaría los cielos y la llevaría al infierno donde todo esto comenzó...

Afganistán.

 _Cumpliría un año menos,_

 _Y al soplar daría fuego_

 _A velas que pusiste en el pastel…_

Uno de los tantos países árabes de la gran Asia, uno de los países que se intervino por la orden del presidente George W. Bush hijo, si tenía a alguien a quien culpar, debía ser a ese hombre, pero también se culpo ella, también culpó a Booth, también culpó el tiempo y las circunstancias, al final era solo un ser humano más. Aun no sabía por qué tomó ese avión, aun no se explicaba el fin de llegar a tan lejano lugar y comenzar a caminar por entre las viejas calles, recordó:

 _ **Por favor, dígame como ocurrió esto –**_ _La doctora Temperance Brennan jamás se caracterizó por ser un humano paciente y mucho menos en esas circunstancias, acababa de enterrar en su lecho eterno, al hombre que fue el único amor de su vida, al hombre que era el padre de su hija y el hombre con el mayor rango militar de la milicia del país, no se dignaba a decir como Seeley Booth murió en combate –_ _ **Los siento doctora, es información clasificada, el Sargento Booth se encontraba en una misión especial, "rescatando civiles" –**_ _Con un demonio, nada conseguiría de aquel hombre, podría demandarlos por negligencia, pero sería un juicio infinito y estaba cansada –_ _ **Solo espero señor, que su familia jamás tenga que pasar por esto –**_ _dejó al hombre hablando solo, y encaminó sus pasos a donde nadie pudiera ver la pena que cargaba._

 _Tras invierno vendrá otoño,_

 _Tras septiembre vendrá agosto_

 _Y mañana será un poco más ayer._

La zona que había estado en conflicto hace cinco años, ahora era un desierto, la gran mayoría de los soldados que sobrevivieron, habían sido repatriados por alguna lesión o en su efecto asignados a otros lugares de mayor conflicto. Solo una oficina pequeña seguía en funcionamiento con el contingente necesario para vigilancia

– _**Buenas tardes –**_ dijo en el mejor tono que se lo permito su ajada voz - _**¿Doctora Brennan? –**_ un hombre se levantó detrás del escritorio, era un hombre de unos 40 años, alguien a quien ella conoció hace mucho tiempo

\- _**¿Charlie? –**_ con una sonrisa en el rostro el hombre avanzó un par de zancadas por el costado del escritorio y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer, quien aún no salía de su estupor - _**¿Pero? –**_ el hombre agradeció al cielo ver alguien conocido, pero se apenó un poco al saber que el agente Booth jamás regresó a casa

– _**Me asignaron aquí casi al mismo tiempo que a… -**_ Y sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su quijada comenzó a temblar. Al final lloro como un niño pequeño porque el sabia a que venia la Doctora Temperance Brennan. A pedirle el ultimo retazo de historia que necesitaba para remendar su vida – _**Jamás me lo perdonaré, lo deje solo Doctora, no pude protegerlo, hui como una rata –**_ Brennan no supo si compadecerse del hombre que tenía en frente o llorar juntos

\- _**¿Cuéntame, que fue lo que pasó? –**_ los ojos cristalinos de Charlie se levantaron y por primera vez desde su llegada, permanecieron mirando a los verde turquesa de la escritora

– _**Nos enviaron a una misión, donde se encontraban cuatro civiles, entre ellos una periodista que tenía archivos confidenciales… El objetivo era salvarla y llevarla a EEUU, era la misión de Booth, algo salió mal, cuando comenzábamos con la extracción un grupo de rebeldes atacó, Seeley fue herido en la pierna y yo saqué a la mujer bajo sus propias instrucciones, intenté volver… -**_ el hombre se terminó de quebrar y lloraba a caudales

– _**Charlie… -**_ negó y continuó con su historia, mientras secaba sus lágrimas

– _**Cuando intenté volver un misil reventó, se lo juro doctora, no pude hacer nada… No pude.**_

 _¿Y para qué quiero palabras, si ya no te canto a ti?_

 _¿Para qué quiero mis labios, si tu besos los perdí?_

La mujer lloró una vez más, como no lo habia hecho en los últimos cinco años. Ahora ya sabía la innegable verdad, ahora ya sabía porque no dejaron que vieran su cuerpo, porque el ataúd venía cerrado y solo la escolta armada pudo transportarlo. Hasta ella que era una mujer catalogada por muchos como sin sentimientos, habría caído de rodillas al ver su cuerpo destrozado, era lo único que le concedía a la milicia

– _**Tranquilo, sé que hiciste todo lo que podías, yo solo necesitaba saber la verdad –**_ ambos no dijeron una sola palabra, su despedida fue silenciosa, llevando consigo el luto de una verdad a medias, ya que nunca sabrían a ciencia cierta, lo que el Sargento había sufrido sus últimos minutos de vida.

 _No quiero mis primaveras, si no crecen tus violetas,_

 _Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací._

Se sentó en la colina, colina que daba al lugar del acontecimiento que marcó su vida y la de sus amigos, se imaginó al agente corriendo con su arma, defendiendo a sus soldados y subordinados, ayudando a civiles a recuperar la fortaleza, que un día les arrebató la guerra. Lo recordó en sus múltiples peleas y discusiones, lo recordó besando sus labios a las afueras del bar, y en aquella noche del muérdago, recordó el hermoso regalo que él y su hijo Parker le habían llevado a la caravana de la cárcel, recordó como la había rescatado de Pam y de las serpientes y del asesino que la secuestró, recordó cuando sus manos la tomaron y la ayudaron a salir de la trampa del sepulturero, recordó los días de espera, los días que escribió aquella tonta historia donde ella le decía que estaba embarazada y que vivían felices para siempre, recordó el injusto golpe que le dio en la mandíbula en medio de su falso funeral, quiso recordar, quiso inventar un recuerdo que nunca existió, quiso haber despertado en la cama con él, quiso haber besado sus labios una mañana tibia y que él le susurrara al oído lo feliz que era con ella, quiso por primera vez que su hija hubiera sido concebida de manera natural y quiso borrar aquella tarde en el apartamento de Booth, donde Rebeca le entregó la misiva, donde decía que el mayor de Booth, hubo muerto en batalla.

 _Volveríamos al día, más feliz de nuestra vida,_

 _Y otra vez sería la primera vez,_

 _A ojos volvería cada lágrima caída, sobre telegrama urgente el papel,_

Recordó los múltiples artículos, donde ellos salían en portada felices la gran mayoría de las veces, luego de haber resulto un caso de asesinato, renovó su confianza en él, cuando rememoró el caso donde Buck había lanzado cuchillos sobre Wanda y rio como una loca histérica y lloró como una maniaca depresiva, el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer, tenía que volver al hotel, tal vez tomaría un par de copas y luego intentaría dormir, se puso de pie y recobró el camino.

 _Las noticias contarían,_

 _Que las balas regresaron,_

 _A esas armas que apuntaron a matar,_

De pronto una voz que le pareció conocida en la lejanía, la hizo detener sus pasos, cerró los ojos e intentó captar de dónde provenía, comenzó a caminar más rápido entre la gente y cerró sus ojos para captar la dirección, allá lejos entre la muchedumbre…

\- _**¿No! No puedes ser tú?! –**_ Se escapó de sus labios y caminó y luego corrió pero no pudo alcanzar su objetivo, al doblar la esquina, se había esfumado.

 _Volverían a la vida, las voces que disentían,_

 _Y con ellas algo más libertad._

Una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados y nada, otra vuelta y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era gente feliz, sus ganas de verlo vivo le habían ganado a la cordura. Una vez más y ardía en furia, una vez más y ya no sería la mujer que aquel hombre quiso como amiga…

 _¿Y para qué quiero palabras, si ya no te canto a ti?,_

 _¿Para qué quiero mis labios, si tu besos los perdí?,_

 _No quiero mis primaveras, si no crecen tus violetas,_

 _Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací._

Sus pasos la llevaron al hotel, pero decidió que viaje había llegado a su fin. Ya sabía lo que ocurrió con Booth el día de su muerte, ahora era tiempo de descansar, ahora era tiempo de volver a encauzar su vida, obviamente su hija era la primera en la lista, el tiempo relativamente cura todo. Tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Era hora de dejar el pasado en paz, era hora de volver a vivir, tomó asiento en el lado de la ventanilla y miró una vez más aquel olvidado país, pasó la vista por la gente que se encontraba ahí, sonrió… Realmente todos teníamos una copia en mundo, y justo ahí se encontraba la de él.

 _¿Y para qué quiero yo el aire, si tu aliento no está aquí?,_

 _¿Para qué quiero mis manos, si no me tocan a mí?_

 _No quiero mis primaveras, si no crecen tus violetas,_

 _Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací._

Ahora estaba en paz, solo le quedaba una visita más al espejo de agua, en un par de meses sería el quinto aniversario de su muerte y su despedida. Los ojos avellana del hombre sentado en el avión se cruzaron por un momento con los azules de ella y esa fue la señal para dejarlo atrás.

 _Desde hoy, creceré hasta que nací… Desde hoy creceré hasta que nací_


	4. Chapter 4

_El del Espejo IV_

Por alguna extraña razón, la cual el no comprendía a cabalidad, su estómago era un nudo. Algo no le permitía pensar, no le permitía saber porque descendía sin paz de ese avión y mucho menos porque escogió precisamente ese día, para su llegada.

Caminó un par de pasos fuera del aeropuerto y un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. La atmosfera del lugar le oprimía el pecho. Una cantidad de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente y todo comenzó a tener sentido

Esos ojos, esa voz y la melancolía que expresaba ese rostro le habían calado hondo en el fundido cerebro. Desde que la vio a unos asientos de distancia en el avion, supo que no era solo una mujer bella y triste de occidente... donde la habia visto antes?!

Encausó sus pasos por la conocida y tan desconocida ciudad. Hizo parar un taxi y dio las señas correspondientes del lugar donde deseaba llegar. La ansiedad le carcomia las entrañas ¿Que encontraría al llegar a ese sitio? Había perdido el sentido del tiempo y todo ocurría tan lento y rápido a vez.

De pronto un mareo le hizo llevar una de sus manos a la frente.

Una pelicula se desenvolvia frente a sus ojos. Las imagenes atropellaban sus sentidos. El y la mujer de ojos azules se conocian y compartian un pasado comun. Durante todo ese tiempo hubo de perder su pasado, hubo de perder el sustento de su vida, no supo que era peor, si perder la movilidad del cuerpo o el sentido por el cual vivía.

 _Y fue ahí, mientras vagaba por las calles de un país, que ahora sabía no era propio, que se topó con una voz que le calmo el alma, que le devolvió parte de la vida que perdió, hace no sabe cuánto_

– _**Muchas**_ _ **gracias,**_ _ **cancelaré la habitación –**_ _ahí estaba a sus espaldas, una hermosa castaña. "Esos ojos... yo los he visto antes..."_

 _Imagenes de ambos en un beso apasionado frente a un bar en una noche de lluvia, le sacudieron el alma pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Abdulla_

– _**Bora, ya es tarde, muévete de una vez –**_ _luego de un par de calles ya había olvidado el encuentro fugaz con esa mujer, simplemente se dedicó a celebrar un día más por voluntad de Alá. Aquella tarde, una de sus hermanas, Moushka tenía que viajar a occidente por unos tramites documentarios de solicitud de visas para asilados politicos y el sugirio acompañarla, cosa que ella acepto. Iría en un viaje de búsqueda sobre su identidad y deseos de vivir. Estaba seguro que eso no era un sueño despierto sino un recuerdo de otra vida así que se encaminó al aeropuerto y al sentarse en el avion y mirar alrededor, fue que al ver nuevamente esos ojos color turquesa se le revelo parte de la tan ansiada verdad._

 _Tirado en sofá frente al ventilador,_

 _Verano veinte dieciséis,_

El taxi se detuvo frente a lo que pensó era un gran museo con unos escalones que terminaban en una hermosa pileta. Parecía un espejo hecho de agua, la gente a su alrededor reía y se acercó lento hasta ahí, sabía en su interior que buscaba algo, pero no sabía bien que era...

Una voz lo distrajo de su propio pensamiento, vio cómo una mano dejaba un ramo de flores a los pies de la fuente, pero el agua le impedía ver el rostro de la mujer, aun así sintiéndose un entrometido, escucho

– _**Querido… Esta será la última vez que venga aquí, esta vez he decidido venir con nuestra pequeña, quería que la conocieras, así como lo tenía planeado hace cinco años, quería que la vieras y que me preguntaras cuando y como sucedió. Sé que tomé una decisión apresurada, cuando realicé la inseminación, pero ahora puedo confirmar que no me equivoqué, Christine es mi vida y habría sido la tuya... No te culpo por lo ocurrido, mi corazón está en paz… Sé que te extrañaré el resto de mi vida y te amaré por siempre –**_ como si de un hechizo se tratara, las aves volaron y el agua de la fuente se detuvo.

 _El aire viene y va_

 _Pero como siempre me trae tu voz._

Ella me miró y yo por fin terminé de entender. Mi nombre no era Bora, no había nacido en Afganistán, no era el ultimo y unico hijo del Jeque Ibraim Moshe ni heredero de su fortuna. Mi nombre era...

– _**Seeley...**_

En cuanto escuche mi nombre en su voz y sus labios, mis piernas temblaron y dejé caer el escaso equipaje que llevaba en las manos.

Lo recorde todo.

Di unos cuantos pasos y no pude evitar estrecharla en mis brazos, ella reaccionó llorando, mi único gran impulso fue tomar su rostro entre mis manos secar las lágrimas y besar delicadamente sus labios,

– _**Huesos…**_

 _Lancé mi vida al mar cuando todo acabo_

 _Y lo único que no se hundió_

 _Fue mi colección de recortes mirándonos._

Su mirada estaba fija en mi. Era su corazón el que palpitaba a mil por hora, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar

– _**Mami…? -**_ Escuché hablar a la niña tomada de su mano – _**Mami… ¿Qué te pasa?**_

Sentí el peso muerto recargado en mí, ella se desmayó y la pequeña comenzó a llorar

\- _**¿Qué le pasa a mi mami, señor? –**_ intenté encontrar sus latidos, pero casi no se percibían, su vida corría peligro

– _**Cálmate hermosa –**_ me acerqué a la pequeña Huesos, y una espina se clavó en mi pecho, la había perdido, ahora estaba con alguien más, era la mujer de otro y yo como siempre llegaba tarde, pero no era hora de pensar en ello – _**Hermosa, ¿Dónde dejó el auto, mamá? –**_ La niña me apuntó en dirección al estacionamiento, levante a Huesos y tomé a la niña como pude, me dirigía al hospital.

Sentó a la niña en su silla, y luego acomodo a la mujer inconsiente en el asiento del copiloto. Era como un deja vu, era como retroceder el tiempo y volver a esos momentos donde compartían distintas teorías sobre casos y datos científicos. El sonido del teléfono de Brennan, lo sorprendió, por mera costumbre contesto

– _**Booth...–**_ un grito al otro lado de la línea le hizo suponer que más de una personas se sorprendería con lo que estaba ocurriendo

– _**Pe… Pero que broma macabra es esta, Brennan –**_ Reconoció la voz de Ángela al otro lado de la línea

– _**Ninguna Ángela, soy Booth –**_ escuchó voces detrás, la artista llamaba a los presente, supuso que Jack y Camile

– _**Booth, lleva muerto cinco años… -**_ y más voces en discusión se entendían, cinco años eran mucho, cinco años que perdió de su vida, cinco años donde estuvo alejado de la mujer y las personas que amaba – _**Créanlo a no estoy vivo, ahora no puedo hablar, voy camino al hospital con Huesos –**_ cortó rápidamente y entró a emergencias.

Los médicos se encargaron de llevarla a revisión y él se quedó ahí, con la niña, sentados en la sala de espera. __

 _Quiero tocar tu puerta,_

 _Aunque nadie lo entienda…_

La niña sollozaba junto al hombre que caminaba en circulos, desesperado por que le den informacion de la mujer que amaba mas que nada en este mundo.

\- _**¿Qué le pasó a mami? –**_ No pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a la pequeña

– _**Tranquila preciosa, mamá se pondrá bien –**_ por unos momentos se sintió como parte de un gran plan, por unos momentos se sintió parte de esa familia que no le pertenecía, cinco años muerto, Brennan con su híper racionalidad funcionando, siguió adelante – _**¿Cómo te llamas? –**_ indagó aun mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza rubia

– _**Christine, mi mami dice que me llamo como mi abuela –**_ la nena se comenzaba a calmar, se separó de sus brazos y se puso de pie mirando directo a su cara, puso su pequeña manita en su mentón

– _**Tienes un mentón protuberante –**_ la chiquilla era el retrato a calco de su madre

– _**Si eso mismo me decía tu mami -**_ se preguntó si Huesos era así cuando pequeña, tan curiosa y con ojos tan vivaces

– _**Tienes una estructura ósea encantadora –**_ y esta vez no pudo retener la risa

– _**Eres sublime, pequeña Christine... –**_ deseó que esa niña fuera su hija y no la de alguien más, fue un maldito imbécil al dejarla ir, fue un maldito bastardo al irse de esa forma, pero ya no podía cambiar lo pasado

\- _**¿Y tu cómo te llamas? –**_ la pequeña niña sonrió y él se sorprendió ante la pregunta

– _**Me llamo Booth, Seeley Booth –**_ la nena comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa y a dar pequeños saltitos, estirando las manos

– _**Papá! Eres mi papá! Mami dijo que vendrías! –**_ las palabras de Brennan hicieron eco en su cabeza, Era el de quien se estaba despidiendo en la fuente. Cinco años muerto, ella no lo había olvidado, sonrió y besó la frente de la pequeña

– _**Si hermosa Christine, soy tu papá –**_ miró a la puerta por donde había entrado la mujer que amaba, aun había una posibilidad.

 _Volver a estar tan cerca de ti…_

Como si de una estampida se tratara, el equipo del Jefersonian y los contactos del FBI, llegaron al hospital, siendo rastreados por la triangulación del móvil de Brennan. Camile Saroyan comenzó a llorar, Ángela se abrazó a su amigo y lloró en su pecho; Jack, respiraba tranquilo, como hace más de media década no podía, Aubey simplemente no creía estar frente a unas de las leyendas del Hoover

\- _**¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? –**_ Interrogó el agente novato – _**estabas muerto –**_ Booth, con su típica mirada, de si no te callas te mataré, interrumpió

– _**Gracias por venir, como verán estoy vivo. Ángela, podrías llevarte a la pequeña? Cam, podrías comunicarte con Carol para ver cómo solucionar esto? y… ¿Sweets? –**_ los que trabajaron en el caso del Hoover, se miraron entre sí y solo Jack se atrevió contestar la amarga pregunta

– _**Sweets, ya no está Booth, murió hace un año -**_ ¿pero cómo diablos ocurrió eso?, como el chico pato ya no era parte de este mundo… Él era el único gran responsable

– _**No es el único, Vincent tampoco está en este mundo –**_ Se atrevió a decir Wendell con un deje de nostalgia en el rostro

– _**Nos alegra mucho que hayas resucitado tío Booth –**_ Intervino Michel, dando un abrazo a su querido tío, mientras que los médicos salian por la puerta de emergencias para dar el diagnostico preliminar.

 _Déjame pasar la noche,_

 _Deja que me quede aquí._

Los especialistas informaron el delicado estado de salud de la doctora y que esta no debía exponerse a fuertes emociones, por lo menos durante un par de semanas, se iría con reposo absoluto hasta su hogar y ojala con alguien que la cuidara día y noche.

Se abrió paso entre los médicos y se dirigió a la habitación donde Brennan reposaba luego de estabilizarla, se detuvo en la gran ventana que daba a la habitación y la vio descansar pasivamente, como un lindo retoño de flor. Ahora sabía que ella lo pensó todo ese tiempo, ahora sabía que esa dulce y hermosa niña, era también parte de el ¿Pero cómo pasó?

Si estuvo ausente por casi media década y jamás estuvo con ella… La única y gran respuesta fue la inseminación, por lo menos hizo algo bueno por ella. La vio abrir los ojos y mirar a la ventana que daba hacía afuera, pudo deleitarse en los verdes profundos y comenzar a reír, fue cuando decidió entrar.

 _Que hoy es nuestro aniversario y no tengo a donde ir…_

Sin voltear al verlo, sus labios liberaron palabras amargas

– _**Hace cinco años que te espero –**_ el solo se acercó lento hasta la cama y tomó su mano

– _**Huesos… Déjame explicar –**_ ella simplemente negó y rogó con su mirada que la dejara hablar

– _**Hice cosas que no debía, pero quería guardar un pedazo de ti, quería que cumplieras tu promesa de no dejarme sola… Así que el día que te marchaste a Afganistán, hice la inseminación –**_ el simplemente negó y supo que debía volver a comenzar, volver a conocer a la nueva Huesos, volver a conquistar su golpeado corazón

– _**Ya sé lo de Christine y me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo…**_ __

_Vamos a tocar el cielo, como la primera vez_

 _Celebremos esta noche y te prometo no volver._

En menos de una semana, la doctora fue dada de alta, la pequeña Christine se quedaba con su tía Ángela y Booth se hizo cargo de revivir legalmente y cuidar afanosamente a la antropóloga. Aún era tema pendiente el pasado de Booth, aún era tema pendiente que pasó con él, decidieron posponer el tema hasta que ella se repusiera. Tampoco habían vuelto a juntar sus labios.

 _He roto mi manual sobre cómo olvidar_

 _Y todo me recuerda a ti,_

La noche llegó hasta sus ojos y ambos cenaron en silencio, se miraron por última vez y cada uno caminó lento a su habitación, no querían dejar de verse, no querían estar separados, pero sabían que todavía no era tiempo. Brennan se dio una ducha y se relajó, por fin sentía paz, estaba realmente feliz de que Booth regresara de la tumba, sería una oportunidad de vivir aquello que se negaron años atrás, pero ella no estaba segura de que él lo quisiera, se durmió entre el mar de sus sentimientos.

Por su lado Seeley Booth, se tiró sobre la cama, su querida amiga y madre de su hija, había conservado todas sus posesiones, en aquella habitación estaba su ropa, sus muebles y al menos todo lo que podía recordar. Como Sweets diría, era solo una forma de conservar su recuerdo vivo.

 _Las lágrimas se van, pero duele al respirar…_

La antropóloga se despertó, hubo un sueño que la sacó de los brazos de Morfeo. Su amigo caía por un abismo y ella no lo alcanzaba, se tiraba junto a él, pero era más rápida su caída, más rápido que se alejaba de ella. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de estar a su lado, independiente del acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado, así que se encaminó hasta la puerta, donde había guardo todos sus recuerdos, donde en ese tiempo escondió la esencia de su amigo del mundo, donde capturo todo lo que podía con tal de que no se escapara de sus manos. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo observó dormir, primero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ese mohín sexy de sus labios, cuando coqueteaba con ella. Ingresó para tomar una manta que se encontraba sobre el sofá y lo cubrió del frio ambiente, besó su frente y comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto.

 _ **No… Por favor no… ¡Tengo que volver, se lo prometí! –**_ volvió a mirar sobre la cama y ahí estaba él, hablando entre sueños, al escucharlo se estrujó su corazón, era su deber despertarlo de aquel sueño, era su deber como amiga y compañera, se acercó a su lado y se sentó en la orilla de la lecho, pasó su mano por la frente sudorosa y lo aferró a ella

– _**Booth, despierta… Booth –**_ habló despacio para que no se asustara

\- _**¡Huesos! –**_ se levantó de un golpe y la miró con terror, se dio vuelta rápidamente y la estrechó en sus brazos – _**Perdóname, perdóname… He sido un imbécil**_ – Temperance intentó calmarlo, con sus mimos, pero nada resultaba el simplemente la seguía estrechando en sus brazos – _**Te dije que no me haría el héroe, pero no lo cumplí…**_

 _Perdida la canción de la chica de ayer_

 _Así me siento yo sin ti…_

 _ **Sé que ya es muy tarde, sé que no debí apresurarme ese día… Era la última misión, debía sacar a esa periodista espía y traerla al pentágono, estaba tan ansioso, si todo salía bien, ese mismo día me enviarían en un avión… y yo quería buscarte y besar tus labios y si no te encontraba aquí, viajaría a las Molucas para hacerte el amor –**_ Brennan se vio envuelta en una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida, la pasión con la que hablaba su amigo era puro fuego y a ella le ardía en la piel – _**Pasé primero para proteger a mi escuadra, ingresé en la casa y ahí estaba, la mujer había matado a una familia Afgana –**_ Huesos sintió el horror con el que narraba la historia, así que en un tierno espacio, ella se zafó de sus brazos y lo cobijo en sus piernas

– _**Estoy aquí para ti, Booth, siempre que lo necesites –**_ por unos instantes, el hombre rezó un par de padres nuestros y se persigno

– _**La mujer me dio un disparo antes de saber que éramos sus rescatistas, Charlie entró después de mí… Mi pierna estaba mal y comenzada a brotar mucha sangre, le di la orden de sacar a la mujer, yo saldría de ahí por mi cuenta… Luego de eso todo es confuso, fuego, disparos, oscuridad…**_

 _Es tarde ya lo sé, pero quiero volverte a ver._

En algún momento llegó a pensar que no le quedaban lágrimas, era algo completamente irracional y nada biológicamente posible, pero aquella noche descubrió que no era posible, simplemente se cobijó junto a él y cumplieron uno de los deseos más anhelados… Despertar juntos.

 _Quiero tocar tu puerta,_

 _Aunque nadie lo entienda_

 _Volver a estar tan cerca de ti…_

 _ **\- Dime que así serán todos mis despertares contigo –**_ dijo Booth besando los labios de su compañera

– _**No lo sé, pero espero que sea así –**_ Expresó de forma sincera. __

 _Déjame pasar la noche,_

 _Deja que me quede aquí,_

 _Que hoy es nuestro aniversario y no tengo a donde ir._

Aquella tarde fueron con Ángela, para ver a Christine, era hora de retomar sus vidas, ahí donde las habían dejado trancadas. Era hora de volver a ser el dúo dinámico e incorregible del FBI. Toda la tarde jugaron como una familia. La pequeña era tan incorregible como su padre, realmente la genética jugaba un papel importante en la estructura física y psicológica de los hijos. La antropóloga quiso pensar si alguna vez se cansaría de ver a su amor y compañero jugar así con pequeña. Era todo un retrato verlos caer al suelo riendo o Booth cayendo de espaldas ante un arma imaginaria, esto era tocar el cielo.

 _Vamos a tocar el cielo, como la primera vez…_

La tranquilidad reinaba en la casa, la nena ya dormía en su habitación, fue un día totalmente feliz para ella, posiblemente jamás lo olvidaría. Sus padres comenzaban el ritual nocturno, con la única y gran diferencia que esta vez ambos cohabitaban una misma habitación…

\- _**Huesos… -**_ llamó la atención de su compañera

– _**Dime Booth –**_ se acercó como un felino al costado de ella, la tomó en sus brazos y ambos se sentaron juntos en el cama

– _**Cásate conmigo –**_ La escritora reaccionó mal, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un hombre abatido en un lecho vacío.

 _Celebremos esta noche y te prometo no…_

 _ **Debe ser usted, agente Booth, es usted el apostador… Sé que lo hará –**_ las palabras de su difunto amigo calaron hondo, por primera vez en su cabeza, ya una vez había dejado ir la oportunidad de ser feliz, junto a aquella hermosa y única mujer, sabía que era la única en su vida, la única con la que podría tocar el cielo, solo con mirar sus ojos, esta vez no defraudaría al mundo, no sería un cobarde.

 _Vengo con una maleta,_

 _Llena de vivir sin ti,_

 _Pero nada en este viaje, me ha hecho nunca ser feliz…_

 _ **\- No Huesos, esta vez no, no dejaré pasar la ocasión de ser feliz –**_ la detuvo en medio del pasillo, en medio de la nada, ella aún estaba en shock, su cuerpo tiritaba, más por el miedo que ya había sentido al perderlo que por lo que significaba un matrimonio

– _**Booth, por favor, no podría volver a pasar por lo de estos cinco años –**_ la acorraló contra la pared del pasadizo y la besó largamente

– _**Ya una vez fui un cobarde, cuando te rechacé aquella noche, sabiendo que la única mujer en este mundo que podría hacerme feliz eras tú… Esta vez, no te dejaré ir, así tenga que obligarte –**_ ante la mirada asustada de compañera, la volvió a besar con ternura pasión y deseo

– _**No sé si puedo darte lo que buscas, pero lo intentaré –**_ logró articular la doctora

– _**Ya me diste todo, te lo aseguro.**_

 _Y es que llego tarde como siempre,_

 _Tarde siempre para mí._

 _Que esta noche tengo frio y no sé dónde dormir._

 _Tirado en sofá frente al ventilador,_

 _Verano veinte dieciséis,_

 _El aire viene y va_

 _Pero como siempre me trae tu voz._


End file.
